Finding The Girl That Is In My Dreams
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy has been having dreams about a girl with brunette hair and chocolate brown eyes. Troy decides he has to fine the girl that he has been dreaming about. So Troy take a two week road trip to fine the girl from his dreams. So will Troy fine the girl from his dreams?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy woke up the next morning and went to take a shower. He got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. Troy could not stop thinking about the dream he had. He wondered who the girl he was with in his dreams was. Troy finished eating his breakfast. His parents came into the kitchen and told their son Troy that they need to talk to him for a few minutes. Troy asked his parents what they wanted to talk to him about. His parents told him that they were leaving tonight and would be gone for a week and half. Troy told his parents that he would be find at home by himself and if he got lonely that he would go over to Chad's house.

His parents went back upstairs to finish their packing. Troy then decided that since his parents were going to be gone, that he would take a road trip to find the girl of his dreams. Troy decided to wait till after his parents left to pack his bad with two weeks worth of clothes and stuff. Troy grabbed his school bag and left the house. He got into his black mercedes mustang converitble and left the drive way. He was on his way to school. A few minutes later he arrived at school on time. He got out of his car and grabbed his school bag, before locking the car up.

In Jamaica:

Gabriella woke up and took a shower. She got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. Gabriella could not stop thinking about the dreams she was having about a guy with really blue eyes and shaggy sandy color hair. She wondered who the guy was that was in her dreams and was hoping to find him soon. So she finish eating her breakfast and went to get her school bag. Gabriella really did not want to go to school, because she had been getting bullied alot. Gabriella left the house and got into her car and left for school. She got to school on time and got out of her car. She grabbed her school bag, before locking her car up. She went into the school and saw the girls that had been bullying her. Gabriella went to her locker and put all her stuff in her school bag, because she was quitting school.

After she got her stuff, she shut the locker and went to the principal to9 tell him that she was quitting. She got to the principal's office and went inside to talk to him. The principal asked Gabriella what was wrong. Gabriella told the principal that she was quitting school and not coming back. The princpal asked Gabriella why she was quitting school. Gabriella told the pricipal that she was tired of being bullied and nothing being done about it. The principal said to Gabriella that she is sad to see her go but she hope that she will finish school some where else then. Gabriella said goodbye to the principal and left his office. Gabriella then left the school and went back to her car. She unlocked her car and put her school bag in the back seat. She got in her car and left the school parking lot. Gabriella was happy she would not have to see her bullies any more. Gabriella also decided to tell her parents how bad she had been bullied at school too .So she went home and relaxed for the day.

Back In Albuquerque:

Troy went into the school and to his locker. When he got to his locker, he opened it up and put his school bag in. Troy grabbed his books for the first class he had. Troy saw Chad coming his way and he did not want to talk to hin right now. So Troy went to his first class and got there on time. He got through the first class and was now at his locker putting his books a way. Troy got through the rest of the school day and was at his locker getting his school bag. He got his homework that he had to do and then shut his locker. He left the school and went to his car with out talking to his friends. Troy unlocked his car and got in. Troy left the school parking lot and headed home for the day. When he got home he saw his parents put their bags in the car. He got of his car and grabbed his school bag. He locked his car up and went into the house.

Lucille told her son Troy that there is meals for him in the refridgerator. Troy told his mom not worry about him and that he will be find. So his parents gave him a hug and told him they would see him in ten days. So his parents left the house and got into their car. They pulled out of the drive way and were on their way to see Jack's brother. Troy then went upstairs and did his homework. A hour later he had finished his home work and now was packing his bag for the two week road trip he was going on. Troy finished packing his bag and took it out to his car. Then he went back in the house and got the medium cooler and put the stuff that had to be kept cold in it. Then he took the cooler out to his car and put it in the back seat. Troy made sure he had everything before locking the house up. Troy grabbed his homework he had down and his laptop too.

Troy locked the house up and went to his car. He put his laptop on the floor and homework that he was going to drop off at the school. So he pulled out of the drive way and headed to the school first. His dad had left the school gym key with him. So He got to the school and got out of the car. Troy carried is done homework up to the school. Troy unlocked the school gym door and went inside. Troy took his done home work and handed it in. Troy then went back to the gym and went to his dad's office to make a note telling the basketball team that there will be no basketball practice for a week and half. Troy then posted the three notices about basketball practice being canceled for a week and a half. Troy put two of the notices on the gym doors and the other one in the hallway where the basketball team will see it.

Troy left the gym and locked the door back up. He went back to his car and got back into it. He left the school parking lot and was now heading to the grocery store to get a few things for his road trip. Troy arrived at the grocery store and parked his car. He got out of hiscar and locked it up, before going into the store. He went in the store and bought some ice for the cooler and some bread too. He also got a couple other things too. He paid for the stuff and took it to his car. Once he was at his car he unlocked it and put the stuff in. Troy put the two bags of ice in the cooler and then put the stuff he had in there back in. He also put bottles of water in the cooler too. He closed the cooler and shut the back door. He got into the car and left the store parking lot. He was now on his way out of Albuquerque.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

In Jamaica:

Gabriella arrived back home and got out of her car. She grabbed her school bag and then locked her car went into the house and upstairs to her bedroom. She put the school bag on the chair and then went down stairs to the kitchen to get something to drink. She then went to the living room to watch some tv for a was thinking about the guy that was in her dreams. She wondered if she would find the guy of her dreams. As she was watching tv, her mom came home from the greocery store. Maria wondered why the tv was on and went to the living room to see her daughter Gabriella laying on the couch watching it. Maria asked her daughter Gabriella why she was not at school. Gabriella told her mom that she quit school and is doing her schooling on the computer now.

Maria asked Gabriella why she had quit school for. Gabriella told her mom about being bullied alot at school and nothing being done about it. Maria told Gabriella she was find with her doing the schooling on the computer. Gabriella asked her mom how they were going to tell dad about her quitting school. Maria told Gabriella that they would tell her dad together. Gabriella asked her mom if she would make her yummy brownies. Maria told her daughter Gabriella that she would make some. So Maria went to the kitchen to make some brownies. Gabriella went back to watching the tv for a while. Two hours later Gabriella turn the tv off and went to the kitchen to ask her mom what they were going to have for dinner.

Back To Troy:

Troy had been on the road for a day and was going to drive, till he saw a hotel. He had a feeling he was going to find the girl of his dreams on this trip. Four hours later he had found a hotel to stay at for the night. So he pulled his car into the hotel parking lot. He got out of the car and grabbed his bag of clothes. He locked his car up and went into the hotel. Troy got a hotel room and went to his room. Once he was in his room, he took a quick shower and put some clean clothes on. Troy then ate his dinner he had with him and also watch some tv while eating. After he got done eating his dinner, he decided to watch a little bit more tv, before going to sleep.

Back in Albuquerque:

Chad and the gang were at school and wondering why Troy had not come to school. Chad told the gang that yesterday when he was coming over to Troy, that he took off. Chad and the others wonder what was up with Troy. They new that Troy would never take off and not talk to Chad. Taylor said to the others that maybe Troy is home sick for the day and will be in school tomorrow. So they went to their classes they had. The teachers had found Troy's homework turned in already with a note telling them he would be gone for two weeks and would do his homework on the computer. The friends got through the rest of the school day and were at their lockers getting their school bags. They got the homework they had to do and shut the locker. They left the school and went to their cars. The friends decided that they would go over to the Bolton house later to see if Troy is home sick.

Back To Jamaica:

Gabriella told her mom that she wanted to talk to her about some thing. Maria asked her daughter Gabriella what she wanted to talk to her about. Gabriella told her mom about her dreams that she has been having. Gabriella told her mom that the guy in her dreams has really blue eyes and shaggy sandy colored hair. Gabriella asked her mom if she would meet the guy that has been in her dreams. Maria told Gabriella that she will meet the guy of her dreams. Gabriella told her mom that she has a feeling that she will meet the guy form her dreams soon. Gabriella thanked her mom for listening to her and stuff. Gabriella asked her mom if she could help her with dinner.

John came home to his wife and daughter making dinner. Gabriella went to give her dad a hug. John asked Gabriella how school was and she told her dad it was fine. So they sat downb to eat dinner. After dinner maria told her husband that she and Gabriella have to tell him something. So Gabriella told her dad that she quit school and is doing it on the computer now. Gabriella told her dad about being bullied at school and the principal not doing any thing about it. John told his daughter Gabriella that he was find with her doing her scholling on the computer for now. Gabriella thanked her dad for not getting mad at her for quitting. Gabriella went to her bedroom for the night and watched a movie on her tv.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Back To Troy:

Troy woke up the next morning and got up to take a shower. He got dressed for the day. Troy got his stuff together and left the hotel room. Troy checked out of the hotel and went to his car. He put his bag in the backseat and got into his car. He left the hotel and went to a cafe to get some breakfast before he left the town. He finished eating breakfast and was now back on the road again. That afternoon he stopped at a gas station to put some more gas in the car and to grab a snack too. A hour later he was back on the road and was now driving out of the state of Alabama. He had a good feeling that he was going to find the girl that was in his dreams.

Back To Jamacia:

Gabriella had woke up the next morning and took a shower. She got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. She had a good feeling that she would be meeting the guy that has been in her dreams real soon. So She ate her breakfast and then got on the computer to do her schooling. Two hours later she had finish her schooling on the computer for the day. Gabriella then went to the living room to watch a movie. Maria came home later on that day from work and saw Gabriella napping on the couch. She turn the movie off and took it out. She put the tv back on regular tv and turn it off for now. Maria covered Gabriella with a blanket and went to put the few groceries she had gotten at the store a way.

John could not believe that his daughter Gabriella had been getting bullied and the principal not doing any thing about. John decided to go see his lawyer friend Danny and see if they could take the school to court. John arrived at Danny's office and knocked on the door. Danny let John inot his office and asked him what was up. John told his friend Danny that his daughter Gabriella quit school because she had been getting bullied and the principal at the school was not doing any thing about it. Danny told John that they could sue the school for not stopping the bullying on Gabriella. John said to Danny that he said lets do it. So Danny told John he would need to talk to Gabriella and have her tell him every thing that had happen to her in the school. So John asked Danny if he would like to come over for dinner and then he could talk to Gabriella after wards. Danny told John he would love to come for dinner then.

Back in Albuquerque:

Chad and the friends could not believe that Troy had already missed three days of school. Chad told the gang that they should tell Troy's parents when they get back that Troy has not been at school. The gang asked Chad when the Bolton's are suppose to be back. Chad told the gang they should be back in a few days. Zeke said to the gang that Troy's parents are not going to be happy when they learn that Troy's has not been in school for a dew days now. Chad then said to them that Troy's parents have a right know that he has not been in school. So they all agree they would tell Troy's parents about him missing school when they see them.

Back To Troy:

Troy had entered the state of Georgia and had went throught three towns before he decided to find a hotel. Troy found a hotel a hour later and checked into it for the night. Troy took his bag and went to his room. Once he was in his room, he took is take out and started eating it. After he was done eating dinner, he took another shower. he put a clean pair of boxer breifs on and got into bed. He decided to watch a little bit of tv, before got some sleep. Troy hope to be in Jamacia by tomorrow afternoon. So he watch some tv and then went to bed for the night.

Back in Jamacia

Maria and Gabriella were finish making dinner, when John and Danny had arrived at the house. John and Danny came into the house and went to see if dinner was ready. Maria saw Danny and asked him what he was doing here. John told his wife that he had invited Danny to have dinner with them. So they sat down at the dining room and ate dinner together. After dinner John and Danny asked Gabriella if she would come to the living room with them. So they went to the living room to talk. John told his daughter Gabriella that they are going to sue the school for not stopping the bullying. Danny asked Gabriella to tell him everything that had happen to her while she was being bullied at school. Gabriella told Danny everything she had told her parents. Gabriella asked if she could go to her room now. John told his daughter that she could go now. So Gabriella left the living room and went upstairs to her bedroom.

Maria had finished washing the dishes. She went to the living room to find out was going on. John told his wife that they are going to sue the school for not stopping the bullying. Maria asked Danny if they could win the case. Danny told John and Maria that they will win this law suit against the school for sure. Danny explain that the school was to prevent and stop the bullying. Danny told them that since the principal and the school did nothing to stop the girls that had been bullying Gabriella. So Danny left the Montez house a hour later to go back to his office to getting the paper work ready to be served to the principal and the school board. John and Maria knew that sueing the school was the right thing to do. John and Maria knew the school should have stop the girls that had been bullying Gabriella this whole time. John and Maria were mad at the school for letting the bullying continue and not putting a stop to it.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Back To Troy:

Troy woke up the next morning and got up to take a shower. He got dressed for the day and got his stuff together, before he left the room. Troy checked out of the hotel and went out to his car. He put his bag in the back seat and got into his car. He left the hotel parking lot. He first went to the gas station to get some gas in the car and to get some thing to eat for breakfast, before going back on the road. He got a breakfast sandwich to eat for breakfast. He paid for the gas and food. He got back into his car and back on the road again. He knew that he had still had several hours to go before he would be in Jamacia.

Back To Jamacia:

Gabriella woke up that morning and took a shower. She got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. Gabriella decided to eat a bowl of cereal for breakfast. Gabriella was glad that her dad was sueing the school for not doing any thing about the bullying. She had a feeling they would win the law suit against the school. She finished eating her breakfast and then went to the living room to watch some tv. Maria saw her daughter Gabriella watching tv in the living room. Maria went to put the clothes that were in the washer in the dryer. Maria went to the kitchen to see if she needed to go to the grocery store again. Maria saw that they did not need any thing and so she went to clean the bathrooms.

Mean while Danny was getting ready to leave his office to go to the school to talk to Gabriella's two friends about the bullying that had been going on. John Montez showed up at Danny's office to talk to him about the case. Danny told John he was on the way to the school to talk to Gabriella's two friends their about the bullying. John asked Danny if he could come along with him. Danny told John that he could come long with him to the school. So they left the office and got into the car. They headed to the school, to talk to Gabriella's two friends. Danny asked John what Gabriella's two friends names were. John told Danny that his daughters friends names are Tina and Megan. So they arrived at the schoool and parked the car. They got out of the car and went into the school. They went to the front office and told the lady they need to talk to Tina and Megan. So Tina and Megan got called to the office.

Tina and Megan were on their way to the front office. They were wondering why they got called to the office. They arrived at the office and saw Gabriella's dad. Danny asked Tina and Megan to come with them for a few minutes. So the four of them went outside to talk. Danny asked Tina and Megan how long Gabriella had been bullied. Tina and Megan told Danny that Gabriella was being bullied for months and that they had told the principal about it. Danny asked them if the principal had done any thing about it after they had told him. Tina and Megan told Danny that the principal did nothing about it and just let the bullying continue on Gabriella. Danny and John asked Tina and Megan not to tell any one about what they are about to tell them. Tina and megan told Danny and John they would not tell anyone what they tell them. Danny and John told Tina and Megan that they are going to sue the school for not stopping the bullying that has been going on.

Tina and Megan told Danny and John Montez that they are on their side and glad that some thing is being done now. Tina and Megan told Danny and John who was bullying Gabriella all this time. John could not believe that those certain girls were bullying his daughter Gabriella and getting a way with it. Tina and Megan asked John how Gabriella was doing now. John told Tina and Megan that she is doing better now that she is not in school. He also told them that Gabriella was doing her schooling on the computer for now. Tina and Megan asked John if they could come over to see her after they get out of school. John told them that they could come over to see her. So Tina and Megan got to go back to class.

Back To Troy:

Troy still had two hours to go before he was in Jamacia. He had a feeling that the girl that was in his dreams was there in Jamacia. So he made a stop at a gas station to put gas in the car and to get a snack too. After he had finish putting gas in the car, he went inside to get a snack and pay for it too. He got back into his car after he had paid for the gas and went back on the road and was on his way to Jamacia. He arrived in Jamacia a hour later and was not looking for a hotel to stay at. Troy could not believe how beauitful Jamacia was. A few minutes later he found a hotel and pulled into the driveway. He parked his car and got out of it. Troy grabbed his bag of clothes and then locked his car up. Troy went into the hotel and check in. He went to his hotel he was in his room , he went to take a shower. He got dressed in a tshirt and shorts to relax in. Then he sat down to eat his take out food he had got.

Back To Gabriella:

Gabriella helped her mom make dinner again that night. John came home a few minutes left the kitchen to give her dad a hug. John asked Gabriella if her friends Tina and Megan had come over to see her. Gabriella told her dad that they had and that they had left not to long ago. Gabriella went back to the kitchen to help her mom carry the food to the table. John was already sitting at the table, when they brought the dinner to the table. They ate their dinner and did a little bit of talking too. After dinner John told his wife and Gabriella that they have enought to take the school to court. Gabriella told her parents that she was going to go to her room and watch a movie. After Gabriella left the room John told Maria that their daughter had been bullied for months in school and that the principal did nothing about it.

Maria asked John if he and Danny found out who had been bullying their daughter. John told his wife that they did find out who had been bullying Gabriella. He told maria that it had been a few girls that had been bullying Gabriella. John told his wife what Tina and Megan had told him and Danny. Maria could not believe that the principal did nothing about the bullying,after he had been told about it. John told Maria that the principal and school got served papers. Maria told her husband that she is glad they are suing the principal and school for not stopping the bullying. So they went to the living room to watch a movie.

Back To Troy:

Troy had finished eating his dinner and was now watching a movie. Two hours later he had finished watching the movie. He then watch some tv before he went to bed for the night. Troy decide that he would tomorrow go looking for the girl that was in his dreams. So he went to bed for the night and knew he would be dreaming about the girl that has been in his dreams every night.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Back To Gabriella:

Gabriella woke up the next morning and went to take a shower. After she finish taking her shower, she got dressed for the day. Gabriella then went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. Gabriella was eating her breakfast,when her mom came into the kitchen. Maria asked her daughter what she was going to be doing for most of the day. Gabriella told her mom she was going to go to the beach for a while. Maria said to her daughter to make sure to take sun block. Gabriella told her mom that she will remember to take the sun block with her. Gabriella had a feeling that some thing good was going to happen that day. So she took her dishes to the sink and wash them. Gabriella left the kitchen and went upstairs to change into her blue bikini. She put her shorts and tshirt back on. Gabriella grabbed her sun block and put it in her beach bag. She made sure she had her beach towel in her bag and then she grabbed her phone with her purse, before leaving her room. She went back down stairs and told her mom she was leaving for the beach and would see her later on.

Back To Troy:

Troy woke up that morning and went to take a nice warm shower. He got dressed for the day. He decided to go find a place to have breakfast at. So he grabbed his room key and his wallet with the keys to his car. He left the hotel and got into his car. Troy found a nice cafe and parked his car. He went into the cafe and got some breakfast. After he got done eating his breakfast, he left the cafe and got back into his car. Troy decided to go check out the beach. So he headed to the beach and had a feeling that some thing good was going to happen that day too. Troy arrived at the beach and parked his car. He got out of his car and grabbed his towel, before locking the car up. He walked on to the beach and went to find a spot to spread his towel at.

Back To Gabriella:

Gabriella arrived at the beach and went to find a lounge chair to tan in. Gabriella walk down the beach and finally found a lounge chair to tan in. She spread her beach towel on the chair and sat down on it. She then put her sun block on and then relaxed in the lounge chair for a while. Gabriella decided to call her friends to see if they were going to come to the beach. The friends told Gabriella that they were on the way and would see her in a little bit. So Gabriella put her phone back in her purse after hanging up with her friends. She then grabbed her bottle of water and got a drink. A hour later her friends showed up and hang out with her. They had went for a quick swim and then sat back down on their towels. Gabriella put more sun block on her and then talk to her friends for a little. The friends told Gabriella they would be back in a little bit. Her friends had saw a couple guys and went to talk to them.

Back To Troy:

Troy went walking down the beach and found a spot to lay his towel out. After he had spread his beach towel, he sat down and looked around the beach. Troy had a feeling that the girl that has been in his dreams was close by. So Troy decided to lay down and tan for a while. So a hour later he sat up and put more sun block on himself. Troy picked his bottle of water up and took a drink of it. Troy took his tshirt and flip flops off. Troy put his wallet, hotel key and keys to his car under his tshirt. Troy went for a quick swim and then went back to his towel. He lay back down for a little while, so the sun could dry him off. A few minutes later he put his tshirt back on and took a nother drink of his water. Troy put his flip flops on and put his wallet,hotel key and the keys to his car in his shorts pocket. He pick his towel and sun block up off the ground. He also pick his water bottle back up too and decide to take them back to the car. After he put his stuff in the car, he decided to take a quick walk on the beach, before he left.

Back To Gabriella:

Gabriella looked at her watch and notice it had been two hours since her friends had left her. Gabriella wondered why her friends had not come back. What Gabriella did not know was that her friends had left with a couple guys. Gabriella then heard her cell phone beep and check to see who had sent her a text message. Gabriella read the text message that her friends had sent to her. Gabriella could not believe her friends had left her to be with a couple guys. Gabriella deleted the message and went back to finish tanning. A few minutes later she started putting her stuff in her beach bag, when she saw a guy walking on the beach and she had a feeling that he was the guy that had been in her dreams. So she put her shorts back on and then put her towel back in her beach bag. Gabriella then saw the guy coming over to her and she decided to talk to him. She wondered if the guy coming up to her had blue eyes.

Back To Troy:

Troy was walking on the beach, when he saw Gabriella putting her stuff in her beach bag. He then saw that she was looking at him. Troy had a feeling that she was the girl that had been in his dreams. He had decided to walk up to her and find out what her name was. So Troy walked up to her and saw how beautiful she was. Troy then said hi to her and asked her what her name was. Gabriella had said hi back to him and told him her name. Troy told Gabriella his name too. Troy and Gabriella had started talking to each other. Troy had asked Gabriella why she seem sad. Troy listen to her tell him about her friends ditching her for a couple guys. Troy decided to ask Gabriella if she wanted a ride home.

Gabriella could not believe that the guy she was talking to had blue eyes. She told Troy her name and she was happy that he told her his name. Gabriella told Troy about her friends ditching her for a couple guys. Gabriella could not believe that Troy was offering to give her a ride home. She told Troy she would like a ride home and so they went to his car. Troy open the car door for Gabriella and she got in. Troy then got in the driver side and started the car up. They left the beach and she gave Troy her home address. So Troy and Gabriella continue talking, while he was driving her home. A hour later they had arrived at her house. Troy then decided to ask Gabriella if she would go out on a date with him the next night. Gabriella could not believe Troy had just asked her to go out on a date with him. She told Troy she would love to go on a date with him that next night. Troy told Gabriella he will pick her up at 7PM.

Troy and Gabriella exchange cell phone numbers, before she got out of his car. Gabriella thanked Troy for bringing her home and that she would see him tomorrow. So she got of his car and went in to her house. Troy left Gabriella's house and went back to the hotel to shower and change clothes. Gabriella went upstairs to her room and went to take a warm shower. After she had got done with her shower, she got dressed in a tshirt and shorts to relax in. Gabriella went down stairs to the kitchen to see what her mom was making for dinner. Maria saw her daughter come in the kitchen and ask her how her day was at the beach. Gabriella told her mom that her day at the beach was okey. Gabriella told her mom about her friends ditching her for a couple guys. Gabriella also told her mom about meeting Troy and that she has a date with him tomorrow night. Gabriella asked her mom what she was making for dinner.

Please Review!


End file.
